The practice of a sport calls for movements of the body that, necessarily, give rise to a relative movement of the breast, which can prove to be a hindrance or even a major drawback. This is particularly the case when it involves a sport during which the body is required to repeat a movement, especially when running.
The manufacturers of feminine undergarments have sought to remedy this difficulty by proposing undergarments that provide tighter support for the breast, using a stronger type of strengthening element for example, or by protecting the breasts in heat-moulded cups. However the level of comfort achieved by these techniques still leaves a lot to be desired.